


Man's Best Friend

by SwiftEmera



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian hates dogs, but he'll do anything for Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I knowwww, it’s been forever since I wrote anything Seblainey and I’m sorry!! Have a ficlet.

Sebastian _hates_ dogs.

They drool, they smell, they eat their own shit, they destroy furniture and they don’t leave you alone for more than two minutes when they’re in the mood to play.

Which is why he should just turn around and get the hell out of the pet store right now. But he’d been drawn in by a pair of bright beady eyes and a wagging tail from the window, and the next thing he knew he found himself discussing pet care and bed options with the owner.

Seriously. The things that he’ll do for Blaine.

The thing is tiny, and looks like one of those puppies from the Andrex commercials. He asks the owner if it’s the same breed of dog, and the owner just gives him the kind of exasperated look that Sebastian would usually counter with an insult or a pick-up line. Neither of those seem like good options right now, though, so he just grits his teeth and listens to the guy.

The thing is, Blaine's a hard worker. When he starts something, he throws his entire being into it - especially when it comes to college. But with the heavy workload his course has been throwing at him, it’s no wonder that Sebastian often finds Blaine slouched over the desk or curled up in their bed with a frown dipping his lips. It really has been taking its toll.

The fact that Blaine had chosen to do a PhD in Medical Science still continues to fascinate him, really. When he’d first met the shorter boy back at Dalton, he’d been sure that he was headed for Broadway.

That’s the thing about growing up, though. People change. Lives change. Priorities, desires change. Of course, Sebastian can’t really find it in him to complain about that. Blaine wanted nothing to do with him when they were teenagers – and honestly, the way he’d been back then, Sebastian could hardly fault him for it. Time had allowed them both to grow and mature into the type of people they are today.

Apparently Sebastian Smythe is now the type of person to buy his boyfriend a dog purely to put a smile on his face.

If only 17-year-old Sebastian could see him now. He’d probably say something about how Blaine has him whipped, but really, Blaine had him wrapped around his little finger even back then. The difference is, he now gets to have this – have Blaine. _Suck it, 17-year-old Sebastian_.

So, yeah. Blaine needs a boost, and no matter how many times Sebastian tries to reassure him with loving words and soft kisses, he can never quite get his boyfriend to brighten up. The best he gets nowadays is a sad smile, and for the other to curl into his chest and let Sebastian wrap his arms around him.

He misses Blaine’s smile.

He misses it so much that he ends up buying the damn dog, and finds himself driving home with the thing in the seat beside him, beady eyes watching him expectantly.

“Look at me as long as you want, Pooch, I still don’t speak mutt,” he grumbles, fixing his eyes on the road. He can hear the thing practically panting in his ear, and he grits his teeth. _What the fuck is he even doing?_

***

It’s when he gets home that Sebastian realises the enormity of it.

He just bought them a fucking _dog_. And sure, the thing is tiny now, but he’s seen pictures of how big Labradors can get. There’s no way it’s going to be able to move about their apartment once it reaches full growth.

Also, this is a lifetime commitment.

And, okay, maybe he’s a little better with commitment than he used to be, but the thought still scares the shit out of him. He’s already committed himself to Blaine – isn’t that enough?

She is kind of cute, though. He’s at least willing to admit that.

After throwing his keys on the island counter carelessly, he collapses across the couch, and he lets out an _oof_ as the dog immediately jumps up onto his stomach, mouth parted in the sort of smile that makes his heart ache for Blaine again. The sort of smile that kind of echoes what his boyfriend looks like without school weighing him down. The comparison is easy enough to make – Blaine’s often getting compared to a loving puppy by people. And… well, they’re not wrong.

He squints down, and then experimentally holds his palm out for her to sniff. All that earns him, though, is a wet tongue all over his palm and he wrinkles his nose, scrubbing the saliva off on the side of his jeans. “Ugh. You’re disgusting.”

A quick glance at his watch tells him that Blaine’s due home in the next half hour, so he resigns himself to giving the dog a soft scratch behind the ear, and may or may not feel a warmth spread through his chest as the puppy nuzzles into him and rolls over on her back, giving Sebastian access to her stomach.

Well, it’s a way to kill time, at least.

***

When he hears the door open from the hallway, Sebastian snaps awake with a jolt, and the dog lets out a loud yelp before she’s leaping off his chest where she’d apparently fallen asleep, paws scrambling on the hardwood floor and yapping away as she goes to find the source of the noise, and a lazy smirk crosses Sebastian’s face when he pictures Blaine’s confusion, confirmed by Blaine’s “what the hell?” that echoes into the living room.

As the door squeals open, Sebastian props himself up on the couch properly to get a good view of his boyfriend’s face, and lets out a fond chuckle when he sees that he’s completely mesmerised by the small furball, crouching down to scratch behind her ears without hesitation, eyebrows crinkled in bewilderment.

“I see you discovered my gift.”

Blaine blinks up at him, disbelief written in his expression. “Your… gift?”

“She’s all yours, Killer,” Sebastian confirms with an amused huff, and Blaine’s gaze softens as he pushes himself up from the floor to cross the living room. Before he knows it, his boyfriend is crushing him with a choked sob, tightening his arms around him.

“I love her, Bas. Thank you,” Blaine whispers as he begins to trail kisses across his neckline, only to curl a finger under his chin and meet Sebastian’s lips with his own. “Thank you-“ another kiss, “-so-“ another, -“so so so much,” and then he’s being pushed onto his back across the couch once more, and Blaine climbs over him, legs settled at either side of his hips.

“Fuck, if I’d have known I’d get this kind of thank you, I’d have brought home a whole litter of puppies,” Sebastian breathes, bucking up into Blaine and settling his palms over his ass to push him down with a groan.

“Mmm, we should take this into the bedroom, though,” Blaine replies with a suggestive leer, before he pulls himself away from Sebastian entirely, holding out his hand to ensure that he follows him. As if Sebastian’s the type of person to turn down a good _thank you_ blowjob. He threads his fingers into Blaine’s glaring at the small runt still running circles on the floor beside them. If it wasn’t for her, he’d be getting his blowjob on the couch.

He’d complain that the damn thing has been in his home for barely an hour and it’s already interfering with his sex life if it wasn’t for the flutter in his heart that’s caused by the wide grin that spreads on his boyfriend’s face as glances back at him, and it’s like the sun bursting from the clouds after a rainy day.

And, okay, he figures if she continues to put that expression on Blaine’s face, she can stay. They’ll just have to get a bigger apartment, that’s all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me [here](http://keeponwarbling.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Feel free to come say hi!


End file.
